1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rear spoiler for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 198 06 610 C2 discloses a motor vehicle with a spoiler fixedly arranged on an upper side of a rear region of the motor vehicle. Cooling air feeds for a charge air cooler are arranged horizontally below the spoiler.
It is the object of the invention to provide a rear spoiler with a cooling device for a motor vehicle so that the cooling device improves air supply to a charge air cooler in an aerodynamically advantageous manner when the rear spoiler is in an extended position.